Lost In Time
by Bunny In A Bunny Suit
Summary: AU. Santana was hit with reality when two strangers revealed a secret about herself that she couldn't even remember. This story entails the journey of Santana discovering her life again by going back and forth between her past and her present. Literally. (Brittana romance)


**22 July 2015**

"This is bullshit! I don't have to listen to you guys!"

Santana was steaming with anger and understandably so, because she didn't want anyone to tell her what she should do with her life especially during this period of time. Her judgement was clouded by her insatiable anger and desperate yearning.

"We know you're upset but you know that this is not the right thing to do." The look in Quinn's eyes screamed sympathy but the way she spoke was just begging for Santana to rethink her decision.

"I don't really care!" she spat the words out.

"Okay, I know life can be unfair and tha-"

"Are you being fucking serious right now Rachel? You don't get to tell me what's fair and what's not! I'm going back whether you like it or not!"

"San"

"No. I'm doing this." Quinn and Rachel were speechless as they watched tears pooled in her eyes.

It seems like Santana was really determined to do this and they knew that nothing they say or do could change her mind. Both of them could see that behind her determination is the hopeless longing for her past.

Santana slowly closed her eyes with concentration.

"San, don't do this!"

Santana was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**9 June 2010**

She could hear the sound of beeping, waking her up. Santana's eyes fluttered open and found herself lying in a bed. She felt slightly uncomfortable with the bed sheet, her loose clothes and all the thin wires on her. Wires?

She looked at her chest and saw the thin wires on it with round patches. She turned to her right and saw a cardiac monitor.

"What am I doing here?"

She lifted herself up too quickly and felt her head throbbing with pain.

"Be careful!" A woman in a white coat entered the room with a clipboard.

"Just lay down" the woman instructed.

"What happened? And who are you?" she frowned in distress.

"You were in a car accident and I'm your doctor" she replied with a professional undertone.

"Do you remember your name?" the doctor asked cautiously.

Santana shook her head.

"You experienced a concussion in the accident and it is causing you memory loss but there are no certain ways of truly knowing the extent of it or how long this will extend. However, there's also the possibility that you will be able to recover your memory but this will be a slow process."

Santana frowned with confusion as she was trying to wrap her head around the information given to her.

"We found your driver's license"

The doctor handed the card to Santana and she slowly read it out loud.

"Santana Diabla Lopez. That's a cool name and I look hot too" she smirked.

"Okay, so I'm 23 and I live in New York."

"I'll let you rest" and the doctor exited the room.

"Thank you" she said faintly as the doctor was already out of the room.

She thought of the many ways she could introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Santana. Hello, I'm Santana. I am Santana. Santana I am. What the hell?"

She was trying to practice her tongue so that she could get use to saying her name.

However, she was startled when a blonde woman entered the room.

"Hi, I am Santana!" she said stiffly.

"I see that you are getting better" the blonde snickered.

_Whoever this woman is, she is fucking beautiful. _

It was the first smile she had seen that day and Santana couldn't handle how adorable it is.

_PLEASE LET HER BE MY NURSE. PLEASE! She can change my gown anytime she wants. OH MY GOD, AM I GAY?_

"Hi, I'm Brittany"

Santana offered a smile in return.

"The doctor said that I have memory loss so I don't exactly remember who you are"

"No, you don't actually know me. I was the one who found you at the scene. Luckily, I was driving through that area and found your car upside down so I called the ambulance."

Santana initially thought that it was just a simple car accident but knowing the extent of how bad the crash was, she was worried.

_I could have died._

"Oh sorry, I thought they told you" she said after seeing Santana's concerned frown.

"It's okay"

Brittany was looking all apologetic and Santana wanted none of that so she tried changing the subject.

"What's that?" she pointed to a brown paper bag in Brittany's hand.

"It's your lunch. The hospital food looked terrible so I bought you this" Brittany explained as she was handing the paper bag to Santana.

"Thank you"

Brittany took a chair in the room and dragged it closer to the bed.

"So far, what do you know about yourself?" she asked curiously.

"The only thing I know is my name, my age and where I'm from. Oh and that I look hot too" Santana said teasingly.

"Yes you are" Brittany blurted out.

_Wow, flirting already?_

Santana blushed at her flirtatious remark.

_Oh boy, I'm a blusher apparently._

Santana decided to divert the attention away from herself.

"So since there's nothing about me to talk about, you know, with the memory loss and everything, how about we talk about you?" she said playfully.

Santana didn't know anything about herself so it should be a priority for her to find out more but here she is, sitting next to a beautiful woman, wanting to know about her life instead.

"There you go! One thing more about you, a great sense of humor" Brittany winked and as a result, Santana could feel warm sensation flooding her cheeks.

_WHAT IS THIS WOMAN DOING TO ME?_

Santana coughed to distract herself from blushing.

"Okay, so I'm a dancer. I'm from Lima but moved here about a year ago. I thought that New York is more of my pace."

"A year ago? What year is this?"

"2010"

Santana felt weird that she somehow lost her sense of time. She couldn't even remember what year it is. Then, she thought of what kind of person she was before the accident. Was she a good person? Was she in a relationship? Did she even have friends? Did she ever kill someone?

"Santana"

"Huh?"

"Sorry but I have to go now, I have a dance class in 20 minutes."

Santana nodded and could only stare at the figure of the blonde walking away from her.

"I'll be back tomorrow" Brittany said without looking at her as she approached the door.

Before going out, Brittany turned around to face Santana. "I promise."

Brittany is basically a stranger to her but she could feel herself trusting her words.

* * *

**10 June 2010**

_I can hear someone murmuring. It's a woman. I can tell that it's a woman. She is saying something but all I can hear is this loud buzzing noise in my ears. I wish it would stop so I can actually hear what she says. I definitely can hear her breathing. She is breathing irregularly and too fast. Wait, her breathing is slowing down. Now I cannot hear anything. Where is she?_

Santana woke up and found herself drenched in sweat. That was a weird dream. It was all a blur but she could vividly remember it.

"Good morning indeed" she muttered under her breath.

She was hoping that her dream would be something about her life. Santana was struck with a feeling of emptiness. She doesn't really know who she is. Sure, the doctor said that she might get her memory back but what if it doesn't happen? She thought that not knowing about the future was scary but not knowing about her past was even scarier.

"There she is!"

She was snapped back to reality when she saw two women, a short brunette and a tall blonde walked into the room. Santana mentally noted that they looked familiar.

"Oh thank god we found you!" the brunette said with a sigh of relief.

Santana only stared at them blankly.

"San, what's wrong?" the blonde asked.

"Sorry, I don't know who you guys are"

"You don't... remember us?" the blonde said in disbelief.

"Oh, I know what this is. This is why she shouldn't have come back" the brunette said.

"So you guys know me?" Both of them nodded.

Santana was excited that finally someone can tell her about herself. Make that two people. She was also glad to know that she had friends. Has friends.

"I'm Quinn" the blonde stepped forward.

"I'm Rachel" the brunette uttered.

"And we're your friends... from the future" Quinn said bluntly.

"What?" Santana could feel her head pulsating.

Rachel held Quinn's elbow and dragged her further away from the bed. Rachel was obviously giving Quinn a look of disapproval and they were lowering their voice, talking about something but Santana could still hear their whispered conversation.

"What are you doing? This is not the right time to tell her. She obviously doesn't remember anything"

"But we have to. This is important and you know it"

The two of them approached the bed again in an awkward manner. Santana only pretended that she didn't hear their conversation.

Quinn looked at Rachel and Santana couldn't understand the expressions that they were giving each other. It was kind of the same expressions that her parents exchanged with each other when they were trying to tell her that their cat, Snix, died. Santana was 13 back then.

_OH MY GOD, I ACTUALLY REMEMBER SOMETHING. PAPI AND MAMI. Now I remember them._

"So...umm... listen Santana. We have to tell you something and we want you to take this seriously because this is really, really important" Rachel said hesitantly.

"San, you're a time traveller."

* * *

**Author's note: I know that some parts of this chapter doesn't make sense but it will as you read each chapter.**


End file.
